This invention relates generally to dinnerware, glassware, and party supplies and, more particularly, to a drinking glass holding apparatus specifically configured to hold a drinking glass to a food plate.
Parties and special event receptions often include serving food and drink items that are then consumed by guests who are standing and mingling with one another. In other words, there may be only a few tables or chairs such that guests are forced to manage a plate of appetizers and a glass of a beverage. A significant problem in this situation is that holding the plate with one hand and the drink with the other hand makes it very difficult to actually consume the food on the plate. Not only is consumption of food and drinks difficult in this circumstance, but being able to answer a cell phone call or text message is all but impossible. One practical—but undesirable—solution to this problem is for a guest to consume the food entirely prior to obtaining a beverage.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a drinking glass holding apparatus that couples the beverage container directly to the plate. With this device in place, the drinking glass may be stowed in the holder while eating food on the plate using the free hand or a utensil and then grasping the glass with the free hand as desired. Further, it would be desirable to have a drinking glass holding apparatus having a first clip to attach to the plate and a second clip to grasp the drinking glass.